The present invention relates to a multi-functional water and air heating system, gas alarm system, and gas detoxification system used indoors such as in a house, building, and factory. More particularly, the present invention relates to an assembly which includes a water heater and an electrochemical reactor which activates a gas alarm for human safety upon detection of a predetermined dosage of gas, such as, for example, a fatal dose of a gas such as carbon monoxide, and which detoxifies the gas.
Previously, many types of water heaters, gas alarms, and gas detoxification apparatuses have been separately developed. However, these home appliances suffer from a number of difficulties since a separate water heater, gas alarm device, and gas detoxification apparatus require separate purchases which are expensive and these appliances occupy a large amount of space in a given room.